Alcohol And Hormones
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: A simple night of fun and drinking turns into a hot and steamy experience (Lynn/Rangiku) Yuri pairing


Alcohol and Hormones

(Lynn Haruno X Rangiku Matsumoto)

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** OWN Bleach. I **DO** own Lynn – she is **MY** OC!

* * *

><p>"You need to get out more."<p>

With a raised brow, Lynn turned her attention from her work out to Rangiku, who had that twinkle in her eyes. That usually meant it was obvious the blond Soul Reaper was about to get her way, which was sometimes terrifying. Bringing herself to a steady breath, the redheaded Haruno put a pause on her solo training session, gulping down her water.

"What are you talking about, Rangiku? I get out plenty."

"Lynn, all you do is train and fight. You've got to have some fun in between!"

The redhead sighed. "A shinobi really doesn't have time for that." Lynn could understand her friend was worried about her and she appreciated it. But that was the life of a shinobi. Free time was rare but Lynn preferred to keep busy. Staying in shape and getting stronger was always an option and it worked for keeping her temper in check.

"You're going to work yourself into the ground." The blond sighed. "But that's about to change! I'm taking you drinking tonight!"

Lynn couldn't help but laugh. "Drinking?" She had nothing against having a good time. Hell, she fell into the group of shinobi who started drinking at a young age which wasn't unheard of. But it was Rangiku that she had to watch out for. The Soul Reaper had no idea what a limit was and she always had to be carried back home.

The redhead smiled to herself at that thought. Her friend reminded her of Lady Tsunade, who enjoyed the bottle as well.

"Drinking is the best way to have a good time!" The blond bounced with excitement.

While Lynn could think of a few different ways one could have a better time without alcohol, she decided to egg on her friend's ego.

"Are we staying here in Karakura Town?"

"Oh, yeah! I know plenty of bars here!"

_I'm sure you do_, Lynn thought, rolling her eyes slightly but with a smile on her face.

"You need to loosen up, toots!" Rangiku suddenly looped her arm around Lynn's and proceeded to drag the redhead.

"Wait! Rangiku!" But Lynn's protests went unheard. Guess she would have to let things play out.

* * *

><p>After being forced into several different outfits and protesting against make up, Lynn was dragged out to the bar, Rangiku by her side, who couldn't have been happier. Then again, she always celebrated victory after getting her way. But Lynn couldn't complain. The blond was right – having fun every once in awhile wasn't against the law. Unwinding was a good thing, especially for a shinobi like Lynn.<p>

And besides, she had to admit, she felt good. Rangiku had dressed her up in her two favorite colors, purple and black. The almost knee length skirt was black, the tight cleavage revealing tank top was purple, and the icing on the cake were the black ankle heeled boots. She kept her long hair down, which was nice because a ponytail always gave her a headache after a period of time.

But once they entered the bar, all eyes were on Rangiku, and who could blame them? She was drop dead gorgeous and she did have the assets going for her, mainly the ones on her chest. And she wasn't blind to the attention. She flicked her hair back as she requested a booth for her and Lynn.

The redhead just smiled and rolled her eyes. Guess she shouldn't complain _too_ much. When you hung out with Rangiku, you tended to get outstanding and quick service. They settled into the booth and the blond ordered right away.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" Lynn laughed, nursing the glass of water that always came first.

"Of course not!" Rangiku replied, thanking the waiter when the drinks came. They toasted to having a girls night out and the game began. They talked about whatever popped into their minds: boys, men, childhood. As more alcohol swam through their bodies, the rating of their conversation increased. They were probably the loudest patrons of the bar, but they didn't care. Rated 'R' conversations were perfectly acceptable in a bar.

With the last bit of coherent thought, Lynn had to admit she was having a ton of fun. This was something she definitely needed. And who better to do this with then her best girlfriend.

"So what else happened between you and him?" Rangiku smirked, her face already flushed.

"Rangiku, please." Lynn giggled, draining her glass, her own face the same shade as her red hair.

"Oh, come on." The blond prodded, moving closer, to the point of their bodies touching. "You rocked his world, didn't you?"

"He was my first so...yeah."

"I knew it!" Rangiku laughed like a complete drunk.

Lynn rolled her eyes again but the smile on her face remained. It was nice to reminisce about Itachi without bringing up the nightmares.

Her hazel orbs then noticed just how close her friend was. She knew her own outfit was revealing but her bust was nothing compared to Rangiku's. The Soul Reaper's chest was mere inches away from falling out of the tight pink t-shirt. And the jeans she wore hugged her curves like they were created just for her. Lynn's heart confusingly skipped a beat, quickly turning her attention away.

* * *

><p>"I think you've had enough."<p>

Lynn had lost count of how many glasses had been cleared off the table in just the few hours they had been there. She definitely knew she had had enough but Rangiku wanted to keep going. The redhead put her foot down on that. She threw her arm around the blond, paid the tab and headed out.

"That was so much fun!" Rangiku giggled. "How is it you're not drunk?"

"Oh, I am." Lynn replied, feeling the symptoms. "But unlike you, I kept track of how much I had."

"Aww, you're no fun!"

"Someone has to get you home." Which meant back to Orihime's house, which Rangiku requested for herself tonight for some odd reason. Lynn just shrugged it off and thought nothing of it. Right now she focused on getting the both of them behind a locked door, safe and sound. Besides, she just assumed Orihime was at a friend's house for the night which was a good thing considering Rangiku's condition.

Once at the house, Lynn made sure the door was securely shut and locked before laying the drunk blond on the couch.

"So much fun!" Rangiku smiled and giggled.

"It was." Lynn laughed softly. She did have to admit she felt better and more relaxed now, and that wasn't because of that alcohol. Guess going out every once in awhile wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

Rangiku slowly moved off the couch and onto her feet. "I'm gonna shower. You should stay the night with me! Have a sleepover! Just don't sneak up on me while I'm in the shower!"

The redhead chuckled but knew she had a point. Usually she left and headed back to her temporary room at Urahara's but having company was nice. Although she had company by her side every night, it was nice to have another female to talk to.

But why in the world would Rangiku say something like that? Why would Lynn even think about sharing the shower with her? Not that she was uncomfortable around other women but this was her best friend she was talking about.

With a small sigh, Lynn moved off the couch and headed to the bedroom to lay down on something softer then a couch. She had been in Orihime's home a dozen times so she knew the layout without having to turn on a light. And once in the bedroom she let her body sink into the super soft bed and tried to relax.

The memory of when she first met the Soul Reaper and what happened at the bar came back to mind. She forgot about her little secret she had been carrying all these months and now she was afraid it was dangling on the edge of being revealed. Her heart reacted with the images and suddenly the idea of staying the night with the busty blond didn't sound so comfortable.

She started to move off the bed, hoping to make it out of the house before the blond noticed. But just as she was a few steps away from the bedroom door, there stood Rangiku soaking wet and in just a towel. So much for ninja skills.

"Rangiku..."

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

><p>As much as she tried to fight it, Lynn's hazel orbs took in the sight of that naked body hiding behind a cotton towel. Thoughts floated into her mind that she immediately tried to fight back.<p>

"You weren't thinking about leaving, were you?"

Rangiku's drunken tone had disappeared and a seductive tone replaced it. And the look in her eyes said something that made Lynn wonder if she should be afraid or excited.

"I don't think you need a babysitter, Rangiku."

"Well, no, but the company would be nice." With a smirk, her arms wrapped themselves around Lynn's neck, which made the redhead's body tense up.

"You're obviously still drunk. You need to sleep this off."

"Yes I do...with you."

The redhead gasped out of complete shock and suddenly found herself falling back onto the bed. When did they even move?

"Rangiku! Get off me!"

"You don't think I know how you look at me? I know tonight at the bar wasn't the first time. I know you ninja are stealthy and for awhile you hid it well. But I'm no fool. I've caught your attention and now I've caught you."

Lynn could feel her face burning as she stared into Rangiku's beautiful ocean blue eyes. She heard the words but she couldn't figure out if this was really happening. The sound of her heartbeat was louder than drums.

"Get off me." Lynn could barely hear herself.

"Your lips say no," Rangiku whispered, placing her hand over the redhead's heart. "but your body says yes."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

With a seductive smirk, the blond leaned in close to Lynn's ear. "We'll see about that." She nipped her earlobe before sitting up, straddling the redhead. With a flick of her wrist, the towel was gone and her gorgeous body was out on display. Now Lynn had nothing to say. Her vision locked onto the goddess before her and both her mind and body went on auto-pilot.

* * *

><p>Both hands reached out and grabbed Rangiku's luscious breasts, feeling how incredibly soft and creamy her skin was. She took a nipple between her lips, drawing circles around it with her tongue while her other hand pinched the other nipple. She knew her friend was very well endowed but seeing them up close in person like this? She could definitely understand why no man ever said no to her.<p>

Her ears picked up the soft sound of Rangiku moaning and Lynn fell in love with the music. But it quickly ended as she was pinned back down and Rangiku's lips crushed down onto her's. Hands flew and every piece of Lynn's clothing ended up flying to the floor. Tongues danced for dominance as breasts rubbed against each other. Rangiku's lips moved down to Lynn's chest, groping and sucking the nipples.

"Oh, _god_." The redhead moaned, throwing her fingers into her thick blond mane. Her lips were so soft as she moved down her belly, lower and lower, until her legs were spread open and that warm tongue touched her core.

"Ran-!" But Lynn's protest was cut off as Rangiku's tongue quickly became busy. Flicking the clit, two fingers were then slid into the redhead's now wet core, making the kunoichi's back arch. "Oh my...oh god!" Lynn forced Rangiku's face closer to her clit, feeling her tongue hit the perfect spot along with her fingers. "Don't stop! Oh my god don't stop!"

"You like that, do you?" Rangiku chuckled, moving just her hand.

"Oh god yes!"

The two women threw their lips together, biting and sucking each others tongue, pulling each others hair. Lynn's orgasm washed over her entire body and onto Rangiku's hand, who smirked in victory. With a racing heart, the redhead turned the tide and her blond lover onto her back.

"Oh my." Rangiku chuckled. "Hello there."

Lynn licked her lips, enjoying the sight before her. But instead of kissing those soft pink lips or leaving marks on that mind blowing bust, she practically threw herself between Rangiku's legs, which opened willingly.

"Oh my _god_ that feels good." The moan that came from the blond was instant. Lynn let her tongue have a mind of it's own, teasing Rangiku. The music that was the Soul Reaper's moans returned and helped Lynn know she was hitting the right spot. Her lover begged for more, gripping her hair, her moans increasing in volume.

Deciding it was her turn to tease, Lynn shoved her tongue down her lover's throat, throwing her fingers into Rangiku's wetness and immediately using a fast tempo. Screams to god echoed into the air from Rangiku as the redhead's lips found themselves busy with the blond's amazing breasts. Wanting to taste how sweet her lover tasted once more, her tongue swirled around Rangiku's sweet spot, and within moments, Lynn found herself lapping up Rangiku's orgasm.

With smiles on their faces, they laid side by side, arms wrapped around each other, not saying a word, until sleep took over.

When morning came, the sun was blinding even before Lynn opened her eyes. When she did, she peeked out the window and saw the sun was fully risen but the time indicated it was still early.

For a moment, her brain was unclear of what happened. But one look at her naked body told her everything as did the sleeping beauty by her side. Quickly spotting her clothes, she jumped out of bed as quietly as she could and knew she was in the clear when Rangiku didn't budge.

Lynn got dressed in record time and didn't look back as she walked out the door. The only thought that replayed in her mind was – what the hell was she going to tell Renji?


End file.
